thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Type-25 Spiker
Name: Type-25 Spiker Model: Sacred Promissory Type-25 Carbine Type: carbine Scale: character Weight: 7kg Skill: firearms: Spiker Ammo: 40 Fire Rate: Fully automatic; 480 rnds/min Caliber: Superheated Metallic Spikes Range: 1-10/20/40m Damage: 4D *'Melee Blades': STR+1D damage; max 7D Description: “Recoil isn't as bad as you might expect, but not because of any sophisticated dampening system - it's because the damn things weigh so much.” — Anonymous UNSC Serviceman The Type-25 Carbine, also known as the Spiker or Spike Rifle, is a Jiralhanae firearm used commonly during the Human-Covenant war. Design Details The Type-25 Carbine is a fully-automatic, magazine-fed rail-type weapon. As its metal projectiles are pulled between the rails they are superheated and elongated into the spikes that are its namesake. Two large blades made of tungsten carbide, an extremely strong and durable material, are mounted under the barrel of the weapon, increasing its effectiveness in close-quarters. The Spiker's ammunition is fed into the weapon via a small drum magazine with a 40-round capacity. The drum magazine is located on the underside of the weapon, behind the blades and in front of the trigger. This weapon resembles human technology more closely than it does the other weapons in the Covenant’s arsenal. It performs admirably in a variety of environments; it is a widely held belief that the weapon could sit unattended for several weeks in an active latrine and still operate as issued without maintenance in a similar manner to the AK-47 and the other Kalashnikov rifles. Unfortunately, this is not far from the truth. Though it was first observed at least 25 years before 2552, this weapon has not been seen in the hands of front-line troops until just recently. The Spiker is based on the Jiralhanae's native pre-Covenant technology, meaning it has been in use since Brutes first learned how to create an automatic firearm. Although the Spiker is classified as a Carbine, it is more of a counterpart to the UNSC's M7 SMG, having very similar range and penetration capabilities. The projectiles, having such low muzzle velocity, would be quite harmless if it was not for their great mass. Advantages The Brute Spiker has similar penetration and lethal range to the UNSC M7 SMG, but there are a few key differences. Unlike the SMG, there is little recoil, and therefore almost a zero “climb” rate when using them in their default, fully-automatic setting though from a quote from a marine it is due to how heavy it is. This actually makes them a little more efficient and accurate than the SMG in combat situations, since there is no need to adjust aim to compensate for recoil. The Spiker performs well against energy shields due to its high velocity and kinetic impact, although the rounds are usually deflected or disintegrated by the energy shield before inflicting damage to any underlying structure. The Spiker can usually kill a heavily armored or shielded target within a single magazine. Its spikes do terrible damage to soft human flesh, and can tear through armor with ease, creating devastating wounds that are extremely painful. Its dual blades are very deadly against shielded and unshielded infantry, and can be used to either slash or stab an enemy with fatal effects. A SPARTAN-II or Jiralhanae can dual-wield Spikers, doubling their firepower. Disadvantages The Spiker, like the SMG, is most effective at close range. While short bursts can increase accuracy, it is ineffective at medium and long range. The Spiker's rounds lose speed and altitude as they travel, reducing their accuracy over longer distances. The Spiker is considered very heavy in the hands of normal human infantrymen, and can be quite difficult to carry around and use. The spikes have a very large spread when fired in full-auto; the spread is larger than that of any other weapon in both the UNSC and Covenant's arsenal. The Spiker also has a lower muzzle velocity than other weapons making it practically useless at a range above 300 meters. Source: *Halo Wiki: Type-25 Carbine *thedemonapostle